1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to snowplows. More particularly, the present invention relates to snowplow controllers that allow for convenient control of blades from the driving position of a snowplow.
2. Background of the Invention and Related Art
Snowplows are commonly used to effectively and efficiently remove snow from streets, driveways and sidewalks. Because of their effectiveness, smaller vehicles, such as all terrain vehicles (ATV's) have become increasingly used as snowplows. While much time and effort is saved by using ATVs as snowplows, there are still problems. For instance, existing snowplow devices adapted for use with an ATV are not easily adjustable. For example, when a user clears his/her driveway, he/she drives in one direction, pushing the snow to one side of the driveway. Before returning in the opposite direction, the user must first must get off of the ATV and pivot the snowplow so that the snow will be directed to the same side on the way back. This extra effort from the snowplow user is cumbersome, time-consuming and often uncomfortable, as the user must often clear snow away from the blade in order to manually adjust the snowplow.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a method and system that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and easily mounted to existing ATV snowplows that facilitates the manual adjustability of such snowplows.